


Kiss

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has decided. There is no turning back. He's gonna tell Cas he loves him. But how will his angel react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

So Dean thought a cabin in the woods would be great. They’d been hunting like mad, with hardly a moment free and they were dog tired. And by they he meant him and Cas. Sam was tired too, sure, but the nerd was young and could spend a night watching _Game of Thrones_ and be good to go for the next day. The dude probably got off organizing the library and would enjoy an empty bunker to do all his geek things. Dean was just being a good brother by telling Sam that he’d stay back while Dean and Cas got some R &R at a lake cabin. He was just looking out for the best interests of all three of them.

Or that’s what he told everyone.

The real reason was much different.

Dean finally decided after his unsuccessful attempt at a lay with a  gorgeous blonde at a bar, the seventh in a row but Dean sure as hell was _not_ sharing that information with a soul, that there was a reason. There was a reason and Dean couldn’t run from it anymore.

And that reason was six foot, brown haired, blue eyed, clueless about pop culture or really any reference Dean made, and a former angel.

So Dean was finally going to balls up and tell Cas that he loved him.

But no one on earth could say that Dean Winchester half assed anything. Dean was a hunter, a go getter, a kick ass hero, hell he was Batman. Dean wasn’t just going to walk up to his love and say “Hey you’re awesome and I love you, wanna rub dicks?” Nope, Dean was going to do this right. And right was a romantic cabin in the woods with no one around (Dean checked no monsters), a shit ton of stars to set the mood or whatever, and (the most important of all) no Sam to butt in like the little cock blocker he was and ruin everything. Which also meant they could have _fantastically_ loud sex and Dean was all for that.

“Cas, man, come on,” Dean the hunter would never admit he was whining but hell he was whining. Cas was taking _forever_. “We’re gonna get there and it’s gonna be dark.”

“Dean I don’t understand why we have to leave here…” Cas started for the millionth time.

“Dude I told you put down the Netflix, it’s not heathy man. We’ll watch _Grace and Frankie_ when we get back,” Cas grumbled but handed Dean his bag.

On the drive out to the cabin Dean allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Cas was brooding slightly about being away from his Netflix, so Dean reached out and flicked his coat collar. Cas looked over and saw Dean’s arm long and wide open across the back of the bench seat. Cas gave a sigh which was a mixture of pout and happiness and moved closer to Dean. Their sides or legs didn’t touch but Dean’s arm was almost all the way across Cas’s back and they both enjoyed the drive so much more. This was something they often did when Sam was asleep in the back and Dean needed to stay awake for those long night drives.

After a few more hours of driving they got to the lake in the full dark. Dean and Cas both set to work silently and soon their bags were unpacked, a fire was started in the grate, and they were settled on the couch.

“We’re going to have to play rock, paper, scissors to see who will get the bed.” Cas looked slyly over at Dean. The dork _loved_ rock, paper, scissors. Any decision that needed to be made from who played bait to what type of peanut butter they were going to get Cas wanted to play the stupid game.

“Yeah, or…” Dean played with the cuff of his flannel and looked nervously at Cas. “Or we could share…”

“Share?” Cas cocked his head to the side, “Why?”

“Because I love you,” Dean didn’t look up but just continued to play with his cuff. Cas was silent, then he was silent some more, and then he took a quiet break for even longer.

“Cas?” Dean finally took a chance and looked at Cas who’s eyes were huge and he gaped like a fish.

“I,” he closed his mouth again and tried to think. “I,” he frowned. After a bit longer, during which he seemed to be at war with himself in his head, he nodded and then surged forward.

The kiss was hard, painful because Cas knocked Dean over and he hit his head on the couch arm, Cas bit Dean’s lip, and they both knocked the air out of Dean when they fell off the couch.

“Ow,” Cas frowned and looked at Dean, who he was laying across. “I…apologize,” Cas tried to rise but Dean stopped him by carding his fingers through messy, brown hair.

“For what, angel?”

“For kissing you…” Cas’s voice died as he closed his eyes and hummed as the fingers massaged his scalp.

“Hey that may not have been the greatest kiss in the world but I liked it.” Cas opened his eyes and looked down at Dean. “Yeah, I liked our first kiss.” Dean pulled Cas down and breathed on his lips. “But I think I’ll like our second kiss too,” they kissed much slower this time and allowed a chance for both brains to catch up and agree that wow this was happening.

Tongues also made an appearance which made Dean hella happy.

“I love you, Dean.” Cas breathed and they smiled into their third kiss.

They sat up for their fourth kiss.

The fifth kiss was a fumbled one as they tried to find the bed and they laughed when Cas tripped over his trench coat that he was trying to shrug out of.

The sixth kiss lasted an eternity. No seriously, it lasted like four hours because they successfully made it to the bed and lay down chest to chest and just kissed the rest of the night away.

“I have to admit I am a bit disappointed,” Cas breathed in Dean’s neck as the hunter held him close. Sleep was taking them away in full force.

“Why, angel?”

“Because we didn’t get to play rock, paper, scissors,” Cas sighed and Dean huffed a sleepy laugh.

“I promise, with all the sexy fun times we got coming up we’ll have more than enough chance to play rock, paper, scissors.”

“I don’t understand how that can be but I will trust you,” Cas yawned and snuggled in. “I love you,” he sighed and his breathing became regular and deep.

“I love you too, angel.”


End file.
